


Assets and Judgement

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Assets, Gen, Recruitment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 15:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5544950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Assets and Judgement

A lot of people thought Fury was a fool to trust Clint's judgement.  
The man took too many risks.  
But Fury knew  
Barton had a keen eye for assets.  
His judgement of a person was impeccable.  
He was Hawkeye after all.  
So Fury trusted Barton's judgement.  
His agent had bought many assets.  
Clint became known for making different calls.

His patience became known.   
He was patient with his assets.  
His judgement was trusted by his colleagues.   
Since he was mostly right.  
People went to him foe advice.   
About their missions.


End file.
